


Teneo

by okayylmaocomputer97



Series: And So It Remains [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate History, American Revolution, Drabble, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayylmaocomputer97/pseuds/okayylmaocomputer97
Summary: Arthur watches him while he sleeps.





	Teneo

Arthur watches him while he sleeps. The time is his to do as he pleases. 

More often than not though, he finds himself staring. Alfred really does look like a doll. All tidied up in clean clothes and wrapped in immaculate sheets. His golden hair gently brushes his eyelids and his lips are painted rose. 

Arthur strokes America's jaw, feeling the cold, smooth, porcelain skin under his fingers. This... _possessiveness_ is suffocating. He wants to wrap Alfred’s skin around himself and drown in his blood. Wants to crawl inside his ribcage and rest his head upon his heart. 

_You’re Mine._

  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow, haven't worked on this series in over a year. Miiiiight not continue it...maybe. What do you think?


End file.
